


Mulled Wine

by theweird1



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Drinking, First Date, M/M, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: This World Inverted: Alec and Magnus have a date, dinner, drink, and kiss.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038718
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Mulled Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x).  
> Day 5: Seasonal Drinks  
> No beta'd but I hope you like.

Alec finished pouring the mulled wine for him and his dinner guest. When the man had appeared at Alec’s party he had instantly felt a spark. This seemingly normal man was so much more than that. Alec could not pin down what it was and when Magnus agreed to dinner he felt like jumping for joy. Finally, his dry spell would be over and he would have the hottest date thus far.

He picked Magnus up at his loft, in his brand new, borrowed, lamborghini. The asian man was wearing a dark blue sweater and grey slacks. His peacoat was also a shade of grey. This man should be in brighter colors. Jewel tones, maybe in gold. Purple, yes. He made a note to call his tailor later.

“Wow, I have never been this expensive of a car.” The man said as he got into the car. Alec felt like he was on cloud nine. The dinner was wonderful, the conversation took a bit to get going. It was as if the man had never been on a real date, or at least one were the other person wanted to get to know him. Alec wanted to roll his eyes.

Gay men in New York City were a plenty, but over half of them were so stuck and only wanted to talk about themselves. The dark haired man had walked out of a few dates where the other person would not let him get a word in. Magnus was different. Once he got the man talking about something he liked, like music, he became animated. 

After dinner Alec invited Magnus over to his place for a night cap. One of his clients had given him a bottle of mulled wine as a gift and Alec had yet to open it. This seemed like a perfect reason. Magnus had instantly flushed but nodded. Another score for Lightwood.

Bringing the drink over the couch where Magnus sat he gave the raven haired man a glass and then sat down near him, but not too close. While he wanted to get to know Magnus, intimately, he had to reign himself in. Not everyone wanted to jump into bed after a first date and Magnus was too special for that.

“Thank you. When you said you had mulled wine I was very tempted. I have not had this in eons.” Magnus said as he swirled the liquired, took a sniff, and then a sip. “Very good.”

“I am glad you like it.” Alec leaned back against the couch. He had taken off his shoes and coat but he still had the maroon button up on. His black jeans were a bit tight for just lounging, but if he excused himself to go and change Magnus might run off in fear. “The Penhollows are wonderful clients. So tell me about your work. I have been wondering about it. I never believed in spirits or anything like that. I believe we can make our own way in the world.”

“That is true. We make our own decisions, but each of us has a destiny. It is up to us on how we get there.” Magnus turned slightly to look into Alec’s hazel eyes.

What did someone like Alec Lightwood see in him? Magnus had been around for so long that he had started to forget about his past self. Clary from the other timeline had helped him see what he used to be, but he also worried that he might become dependent on his magic. He was just a boring man that read people's futures in cards and tea leaves. Alec on the other hand was an excellent party planner that made heads turn wherever he went. 

“So, how do I get a kiss from you?” Magnus felt himself blushing and looking down at this wine for courage. He had not been stupid, he knew what Alec had maybe wanted and to tell the truth he wanted it too, but he didn’t want to just be another notch on the bedpost. That was not the type of man he was.

“If you play your cards right...maybe.” Where had this sudden courage come from?

“You are really breathtaking, Magnus.” The raven haired man blinked and looked back up, “I am not just saying that because I want a kiss from you, I really mean it. When I saw you at the party you looked...perfect. Like I had been waiting all my life to meet you.” Alec paused and took a drink. “Even if I don’t get that kiss tonight I still want to get to know you.” Could Alec be the one that Magnus had been waiting for all his life? He wished he had read the cards before tonight.

“Thank you...” He was not sure whatever to say. The sweet words could just be a way to get into his pants, but somehow Magnus felt like that was not the case, that Alec really liked him. “You are...special...I too felt something when I walked in. I didn’t know what it might be, but...I felt it.” Alec smiled a bit and took a sip from his glass. 

“I am glad I am something special to you too.” The rest of the evening passed quietly with them talking. Two glasses of wine each and neither was in any shape to drive. Magnus said he could get an uber, but Alec invited him to stay over. 

“I promise I will be a gentleman. You can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch.” Magnus laughed and shook his head.

“Who are you?”

“Your future husband?” Alec supplied and left Magnus flushing bright red. 

“One step at a time, cowboy.” Magnus finally convinced Alec that he could sleep in his bed and the raven haired man would sleep on the couch. It would be fine. He would not run away before the morning. They each had a large glass of water before heading to bed.

When the lights went out Magnus laid on the couch there for a moment. This didn’t feel right. Being on the couch did not feel right. He should be in bed with Alec...a man he barely knew. He was crazy, that was all there was to it. He turned over and tried to sleep. But after an hour of tossing and turning he gave in.

Alec had lent him a shirt and pj bottoms. They were both so soft that Magnus wondered how much they might be. He padded to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he paused. It was now or never. Taking a breath he pushed the door open. It squeaked and seemed to wake the man sleeping in the bed.

“Mag-nus?” His voice was still slurred but he didn’t seemed to be miffed about being woken up. 

“Do you mind if...I sleep in here with you?” He barely got the words out before he held his breath. 

“Sure. I can’t sleep. I feel like something is wrong.” Alec pulled his covers back on the other side of the bed and Magnus walked quickly to get in the bed. Once they were snuggled in the softest sheets Magnus had ever felt, they turned to look at each other. He could see hazel eyes in the dark. Leaning in he pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips. The kiss was perfect and strangely familiar. He melted into the kiss as Alec cupped his cheek. 

They didn’t go farther than a kiss that night. They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms sleeping. It just felt right, until the morning and the hangover took over. 

Magnus groaned as the sun hit his eyes. It was like a blinding light. The light was then taken away. He opened his eyes to see Alec up and closing the blinds. 

“Hey.” His voice was soft. “I am going to get you some water and medicine.” He leaned over and pressed a tiny kiss to Magnus’ head. 

“Why are you not in pain?”

“Because I am used to drinking.” He chuckled before leaving the room. Magnus turned over in bed and looked at the ceiling. This was right. He was right where he belonged.


End file.
